WITCH Laska mocy
by Wanda ala Duska
Summary: Dziewczęta poznają pewną niezwykłą osobę, która natychmiast sprowadza na nie kłopoty...
1. Chapter 1

Opowiadanie pisane w 2003 roku... proszę o wyrozumiałość :P

Rozdział I

Początek roku w szkole. Drugi.

Will i Cornelia siedziały już na swoich miejscach w klasie. Jeszcze nie było dzwonka na lekcje.

Uczniowie wariowali po pomieszczeniu rzucając między sobą samolocikami, rozmawiając na różne bzdurne tematy.

-A czy wiesz, że…

-Nie możliwe! Ale…

Dało się słyszeć gdzieś z tyłu klasy.

Jakiś samolot stracił równowagę w locie i wylądował prosto na głowie Cornelii.

Dziewczyna nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, tylko wyjęła spokojnie papierowe coś z włosów, zgniotła i postawiła na ławce.

-Wakacyjne wrażenia.- uśmiechnęła się lekko Will.

Blondynka spojrzała na drzwi do pomieszczenia. Przez nie wchodziła czarno włosa dziewczyna w białej krótkiej bluzce założonej na ciemnej bluzie, w dżinsach z dużym pasku założonego wokół pasa. Przez ramię miała przewieszoną szkolną torbę z wpiętymi kilkoma agrafkami. W ręku trzymała jakąś kartkę.

-A to kto?- zapytała zdziwiona Cornelia.

Will na początku nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Ale mimo to szybko się odwróciła.

-Może pomyliła klasy?- szepnęła rudo włosa do koleżanki.

-Nie no... szybciej jest nową w klasie. W końcu to początek roku szkolnego...- odpowiedziała cicho Cornelia.

Will ponownie spojrzała na czarno włosą dziewczynę.

-Pewnie masz rację…- mruknęła.

„Nowa" rozejrzała się trochę po klasie. Jakiś chłopak pomachał do niej z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Tamta zdziwiona usiadła na swoim miejscu i kontynuowała czytanie kartki.

-…nie czuje się zbyt „oswojona" z klasą.- dokończyła swoje Vandom. Odwróciła się do tablicy i rozsiadła się w krześle.

Corne pokręciła lekko głową i stuknęła w ramię Will na znak, by ta wróciła do swojej poprzedniej pozycji.

Ruda zrozumiała go.

-Słuchaj… jest nowa więc może ułatwimy jej zadanie i same się z nią zapoznamy, co?- zaproponowała cicho Hale.

Vandom lekko przymrużyła oczy, mrugnęła kilka razy i po chwili dotarło do niej o co chodziło Cornelii.

Wstała z miejsca i ruszyła ku nowej dziewczynie. Za nią szła blond włosa.

-Cześć…- zaczęła Will do czarno włosej. Tamta aż podskoczyła. Spojrzała na dwie dziewczyny stojące nad nią.

-E…cześć…- odpowiedziała zmieszana. Wstała z krzesła i „zaczesała" krótszą część włosów za ucho pokazując swoje kolczyki z piórkiem na końcu.

-Ja jestem Will Vandom…- przedstawiła się rudo włosa.

-…a ja Cornelia Hale.- uśmiechnęła się szeroko dziewczyna.

„Nowa" zmieszała się trochę. Nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego.

-Ja jestem Sall Luckas.- podała dziewczynom rękę. Na niej widniała cała masa pierścionków.

Uścisnęły sobie dłonie.

-Na przerwie oprowadzimy cię po szkole i zapoznamy z kilkoma osobami. Co ty na to?- zaproponowała Cornelia.

-Yyy… dzięki. Bardzo chętnie.- uśmiechnęła się Sall.- Przynajmniej będę miała jakieś ułatwienie.

Zadzwonił dzwonek.

Dziewczyny wróciły zadowolone na swoje miejsca.

„Heh… wiem jak się czuje. Przecież podobnie zachowywałam się jak tu pierwszy raz przyszłam…" pomyślała sobie Will.

Minęła już koszmarna dla Will, lekcja z Collins'em.

Dziewczyny oprowadziły Sall po szkole oraz przedstawiły jej klasę. Następnie wyszły na zewnątrz, gdzie siedziały Taranee, Irma oraz Hay- Lin.

-Dziewczyny. Poznajcie Sall. Naszą nową koleżankę w klasie.- ominęła wszelkie szczegóły Will.

Przywitały się z Luckas i przedstawiły się.

-Przeprowadziłaś się tutaj?- zagadała nową Taranee.

-Tak…rodzice zawsze chcieli mieszkać w jakimś spokojniejszym miejscu i, przede wszystkim, nad morzem.- odpowiedziała nowa trochę jakby od niechcenia.

-Nie wyglądasz na zbytnio zadowoloną…- stwierdziła Cook.

-Dziwisz się? Muszę zaczynać wszystkie znajomości i tak dalej, od zera!- mruknęła smutno dziewczyna.

-Spokojnie. Wiem co czujesz. Też tak miałam.- pocieszała murzynka.- Wszystko na pewno szybko ci pójdzie. Jeszcze zobaczysz.

-Dzięki.- uśmiechnęła się lekko Sall.

W tym samym czasie:

Ktoś stuknął w ramię Hay- Lin. Dziewczyna nie wiedząc co to jest odwróciła się i dostała prosto w twarz jakimś zgniecionym papierkiem.

Nie skomentowała tej sytuacji. Gdzieś z tyłu słuchać było donośny śmiech Irmy.

-Hay- Lin. Wszystko w porządku?- zapytała zmartwiona Will, kiedy zobaczyła, że Chinka robi się cała czerwona na twarzy ze wściekłości.

-Dość już tego.- syknęła i zaczęła iść zdenerwowanym krokiem do Irmy.

-Co?- nagle Lair przestała się śmiać.

-Poczekaj no… podziękuję ci.- dodała Hay- Lin podkasując sobie rękawy.

Po chwili słychać było niemiłosierny wrzask Irmy.

Wszyscy natychmiast odwrócili się w stronę krzyków.

Irma leżała na ziemi. Hay- Lin przytrzymywała plecy dziewczyny nogą, a dłońmi wyciągała do tyłu rękę Lair.

-Przeproś! Przeproś!- w oczach Chinki widać było wściekłość.

-A im co?- podniosła jedną brew Sall nie rozumiejąc dlaczego się dziewczyny biją.

-To wśród nas prawie codzienne.- uśmiechnęła się Will i nadgryzła jabłko, które było jej drugim śniadaniem.

-Irma uwielbia żartować, ale potrafi przesadzić…- dodała Cornelia.

-Ale przecież nic złego nie zrobiła!- stwierdziła pretensjonalnie Luckas wzruszając lekko ramionami.

-Ale to nie ty codziennie tak obrywałaś. W końcu można stracić cierpliwość...- wywróciła oczami Hale i dokończyła swoją kanapkę.

Można było usłyszeć donośne „Przepraszam" wydobyte z ust Irmy.

Sall westchnęła z uśmiechem.

-Pójdę zapoznać się bliżej z innymi.- zmarszczyła lekko nos i „potrząsła" głową. Następnie odwróciła się powoli i podeszła do innych ludzi z jej klasy.

-Nareszcie!- zwycięski głos Hay- Lin przebił gwar jaki panował na zewnątrz.

W końcu wróciła wraz z Irmą do swoich koleżanek.

-Zauważyłyście, że Cedric ostatnio w ogóle nie atakował?- zaczęła Cornelia. Usiadła na klęczkach na trawie i poprawiła układ swojej spódnicy.

-Ale wybrałaś sobie temat…- mruknęła Will siadając po turecku tuż obok blond włosej przyjaciółki.

Reszta dziewczyn także tak postąpiła.

-Masz rację Cornelio. Jakoś wszystko ucichło. Nie mamy chwilowo nic szczególnego do roboty.- rzekła Taranee poprawiając swoje okulary na nosie.

-No to chyba dobrze, nie? Przynajmniej trochę odpoczniemy.- stwierdziła z uśmiechem Irma po czym zaczęła sobie rozmasowywać nadciągnięte ramię.

-Mimo wszystko musimy być czujne. On na pewno coś knuje…- powiedziała podejrzanie Will.

Minęły dwa tygodnie. Dziewczyny się zaprzyjaźniły. Strażniczki jednak nie mówiły Sall niczego związanego z Innym Światem, Wielką Siecią Kondrakaru i kim one są naprawdę.

Chodziły ze sobą wszędzie i rozmawiały na najróżniejsze tematy.

Ale nie wiedziały, że ktoś je śledzi…

„A więc znalazły sobie nową przyjaciółeczkę?" myślał Cedric wcielony w jakiegoś mężczyznę sprzątającego ulice. Zamiatał chodnik i równocześnie śledził grupkę dziewczyn.

„Ta cała Sall jest najsłabsza w grupie. W końcu nie jest istotą magiczną…" rozmyślał dalej. Wrzucił jakieś papiery do kosza na śmieci.

„Wykorzystam tę ich przyjaźń. Porwę Sall Luckas i zmuszę w ten sposób Will aby mi oddała Serce Kondrakaru. To nie może się nie udać. Muszę tylko jeszcze trochę poczekać…" uśmiechnął się szeroko do siebie samego.

Tak więc uważaj na wielkiego Cedrica Sall Luckas!"

Koniec rozdziału I


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II

Heatherfield. Kilka tygodni później.

Jesień dała się we znaki. Wszędzie można było zobaczyć brązowe liście na ziemi.

Wiał mocny wiatr.

Sall Luckas naciągnęła mocniej kurtkę na swoje plecy.

Wracała od swoich przyjaciółek. Przynajmniej uważała je za swoje najlepsze koleżanki.

Usłyszała nagle przerażający, a zarazem trochę stłumiony krzyk.

Odwróciła głowę w stronę głosów.

Park. Stamtąd to było słychać.

Bez chwili zastanowienia pobiegła tam.

Nad ziemią unosiła się mgła.

„A skąd ona tutaj…" pomyślała dziewczyna patrząc pod nogi.

Znowu usłyszała krzyk. Tym razem wyraźniej.

Zaczęła powoli i ostrożnie podchodzić w tamtą stronę.

-Jest tu kto!- krzyknęła.

Przeszła obok kilku drzew.

-Halo!

Obróciła się wokół własnej osi i napotkała przerażający widok. Jakiś niebieski stwór z wystającymi kolcami na czole i przy uchu.

Sall wrzasnęła z przerażenia. Uderzyła ręką w twarz potwora i zaczęła uciekać.

„Co to było!" krzyczała w swoich myślach patrząc za siebie. Odwróciła głowę do przodu.

-Uaaaa!- jęknęła i zatrzymała się z piskiem butów zaraz przed zielonym olbrzymem, który wokół oczu miał czerwoną, jakby maskę. Dodatkowo miał długi ogon, zastępujący częściowo nogi.

-Mam cię…- usłyszała szept potwora. Wyciągnął on przed siebie rękę i wystrzelił jakąś bańką w stronę Sall.

Dziewczyna została uwięziona w środku.

-Wypuść mnie!- stłumiony krzyk dochodził z więzienia Luckas. Uderzała pięściami o ściany kuli.

Cedric tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo. Zaczął iść…a raczej pełzać w stronę niebieskiego stwora.

-Vathek. Wstawaj- zabrzmiał gardłowy i groźny głos zielonego olbrzyma.

Tamten wstał powoli i wymasował obolałą twarz.

-Ach... to wy jesteście razem?- Sall zakpiła sobie, usiadła na klęczkach i założyła ręce w krzyż.- No ładnie. Może ja nie będę wam…

„Lepiej już nic nie mów dziewczyno…" usłyszała w swoich myślach. Ogarnęło ją przerażenie.

-Kim jesteś…- szepnęła.

„To nie jest chwilowo ważne" odpowiedział jej stanowczy głos.

-Jak dla mnie jest…- syknęła wściekle dziewczyna.- A zresztą… wyłaź z mojej głowy!

-Jak chcesz… ale i tak nie dam ci spokoju- tym razem słowa wydobyły się z ust wielkiego, zielonego stwora.

-T…to ty…u…ale jak!- Sall natychmiast stanęła na nogi. Po chwili jednak wylądowała na tylnej części ciała, gdyż niespodziewanie kula ruszyła do przodu.

„Dowiesz się wkrótce…" ciarka przeszła przez kręgosłup Luckas.

„W co ja się wpakowałam…" rozpaczała w myślach dziewczyna.

Następny dzień.

_-Abonent czasowo niedostępny-_ słychać było w komórce Will.

„Gdzie ją wcięło?" zastanawiała się rudowłosa. Odłożyła telefon na biurko i rzuciła się na łóżko.

„Może siedzi w domu... przecież tam by wyłączyła swoją komórkę…" kontynuowała swoje rozmyślania.

Jakieś futrzaste zwierzę skoczyło na łoże Will.

-Cześć mała...- dziewczyna wzięła popielicę w ręce i zaczęła ją głaskać.- Może ty mi powiesz, co się stało z Sall?

Jednak futrzak spojrzał tylko na swoją panią ze zdziwieniem i nie odpowiedział.

-Miło…- mruknęła Will.

Ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.

Dziewczyna wstała z łóżka i zostawiła w miejscu popielicę.

-Kto tam?- zapytała i popatrzyła przez wizjer.

-Listonosz- słychać było odpowiedź.

„Wpuszczę gościa. W razie czego potraktuje go popielicą…" uśmiechnęła się na duchu dziewczyna.

Otworzyła swoje zielone drzwi.

Mężczyzna podał jej koperty, podniósł lekko czapkę na pożegnanie i odszedł.

Will zatrzasnęła i zamknęła na kilka zamków drewniane drzwi.

Usiadła na pobliskiej kanapie i przeglądała koperty.

-Nie do mnie...- wyrzuciła obok siebie biały papier.- Rachunek- czyli nie do mnie, nie, nie…

Zatrzymała się w pewnym momencie ze sprawdzaniem dalszych kopert. Wyciągnęła tylko jedną.

„Will Vandom" widniał napis. Nic więcej.

-A kto nie wpisuje adresu…- zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

Zadzwonił telefon. Wyrwał ją ze skupienia.

Sięgnęła po słuchawkę.

-Halo?- oparła telefon na ramieniu, przysunęła ucho do niego i w ten sposób rozmawiała.

-_Will?_- usłyszała głos jednej z przyjaciółek- Hay- Lin.

-Cześć…- westchnęła rudowłosa i otworzyła kopertę.

-_Mamy kolejny problem- _Chinka była wyraźnie podenerwowana.

Vandom wyjęła kartkę papieru i zaczęła czytać.

-_Otworzył się nowy portal_- Hay- Lin dokończyła.

Will rozszerzyła oczy z przerażenia.

-Mało tego… Cedric porwał Sall…- wykrztusiła dziewczyna.

Nastąpiła długa cisza.

-_Cedric…Sall…ale po co!- _wykrzyknęła przez telefon Chinka.

Will znowuż westchnęła.

-Chce Serce Kondrakaru- mruknęła.- Zwołaj resztę dziewczyn. Spotkamy się przed szkołą.

Koniec Rozdziału II


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III

-Nie wierzę…- Sall zatykała sobie uszy, żeby tylko nie słyszeć głosu.- Daj mi spokój. Idź precz!- wrzasnęła.

Echo odbijało się od kamiennych, wilgotnym ścian. Ona nadal była uwięziona w przeźroczystej bańce.

-Kiedy to prawda...- kontynuował swoje „sprawozdanie" Cedric, pod postacią człowieka.- Will, Cornelia, Taranee, Irma i Hay- Lin tylko udawały twoje przyjaciółki. Przecież inaczej by ci wszystko mówiły...- nie dawał spokoju człeko podobny potwór.

Luckas nie odezwała się.

-Precz. Wynoś się stąd. Nie chcę cię słuchać!- przeszła do wrzasku dziewczyna.

Cedric zaśmiał się szyderczo i odszedł.

„Jeszcze tylko trochę i strażniczki będą miały o jedną znajomość mniej..." uśmiechnął się na duchu.

Sall otarła oczy od łez.

Siedzi tu już kilka dni. Jeżeli dziewczyny naprawdę są magicznymi istotami, to czemu po nią nie przyjdą?

Co je zatrzymuje? Przecież są potężne.

A jeżeli Cedric ma rację? Jeżeli one naprawdę, tylko udawały tą przyjaźń, by potem czarnowłosą zniszczyć?

„Nie, nie myśl tak." Sall potrząsła głową. „One są moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Nie mogę tak o nich myśleć..." Luckas westchnęła głęboko.

„Najpierw... muszę się stąd wydostać..." postanowiła.

-Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, panie…- Cedric kłaniał się przed unoszącą się postacią.

-Doskonale… tym razem musi nam się udać.- rzekł Phobos.

„No dalej... rusz się!" Sall pchała ścianę kuli z całych sił. „Nie mogę tu długo czekać!"

Skupiła się mocno. Zacisnęła oczy i dalej próbowała pchać.

Ręce zaczęły jej się świecić na lekko złotawy kolor.

Kawałek ściany kuli stopił się, zostawiając dość sporą dziurę.

Luckas otworzyła oczy i zauważyła co takiego jest teraz przed nią.

„Dziura...?" zapytała sama siebie ze zdziwieniem. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. „Ale jak?"

Pokręciła głową. „Nie ważne. Muszę stąd wiać." Wyszła przed dziurę i skoczyła na pobliski podest.

Zbiegła po schodach na sam dół budynku.

Schowała się za ścianą, gdy spostrzegła palące się światło w jakimś pomieszczeniu.

Ostrożnie wyjrzała i zrozumiała, że nikogo tam nie ma. Ale na podłodze leżał jakiś zwinięty materiał.

Podeszła tam powoli i podniosła to.

„Płaszcz... przyda mi się w tym zwariowanym świecie." Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i założyła go.

-Co się stało?- zapytała Cornelia, która jako ostatnia przyszła pod szkołę.

-Złe wiadomości.- mruknęła Will i spojrzała smutno na Hay- Lin.

Reszta dziewczyn patrzyły na nie ze zdziwieniem.

-A może nas tak wtajemniczysz?- zaproponowała Irma i przysunęła się bliżej rudowłosej.

-Cedric porwał Sall- palnęła Chinka bez żadnych wykrętów.

Strażniczki nie odzywały się przez moment.

-Świetny kawał Hay- Lin!- zaczęła się śmiać Lair.- Ale co tak naprawdę się stało?

Cała reszta miała śmiertelnie poważne miny.

-Czego chce w zamian?- zapytała Cornelia składając ręce w krzyż.

-Serca Kondrakaru, oczywiście…- westchnęła smutno Will.

-Wiemy, którędy przedostał się Cedric?- Taranee podeszła do Chinki i naciągnęła mocniej czapkę na głowę.

Hay- Lin wyciągnęła z plecaka pożółkły pergamin i rozłożyła go.

-Według mapy, portal otworzył się tutaj- wskazała jakieś miejsce na kartce.

-To główny park!- stwierdziła Cornelia, przyglądając się mapie.

-Musimy tam jak najszybciej wyruszyć. Sall nie może czekać. Cedric może z nią zrobić wszystko!- jęknęła Will i usiadła na murku otaczającym budynek szkolny.

Taranee zamyśliła się.

-Sall już tam siedzi kilka dni- mruknęła.- U nas mija jeden dzień, w Meridianie: tydzień lub dwa.

Strażniczki spojrzały na ognistą czarodziejkę.

-O rety… i tak ją zostawiłyśmy? Jak…- Will popatrzyła na Taranee. Nie dokończyła swojego zdania.

-Nie ważne! Lećmy do tego portalu i znajdźmy naszą przyjaciółkę!- Irma wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie.

Dziewczyny rozpogodziły się trochę i położyły swoje dłonie na ręce panny Lair.

-Niech Cedric się ma na baczności- uśmiechnęła się krzywo Will.- Bo MY wkraczamy do akcji. Razem!

**Koniec rozdziału III**


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział IV

Zasłoniła sobie twarz, aby nie mogli jej rozróżnić, ani rozpoznać. Nie chciała być ponownie złapana.

Schowała dłonie pod płaszcz i ogólnie szczelnie się nim okryła.

Widziała jakieś stwory człekokształtne w najróżniejszych, ciemnych kolorach. Mieli na sobie podarte ubrania, wyglądające na zrobione z lnu.

Takich było setki.

„Co się tutaj dzieje... Gdzieś już to widziałam…" myślała. Nagle przed jej oczami pojawiła się niewyraźna, ale bardzo podobna do tego co teraz widziała, „wizja". Przerwała kiedy zobaczyła, że jakieś dzieci przebiegły tuż przed nią uganiając się za sobą.

Sall uśmiechnęła się do siebie widząc maluchy.

Tamte na kogoś wpadły.

Mężczyzna groźnie na nie patrzył.

Rodzice dzieci natychmiast tam podbiegli i zaczęli przepraszać najmocniej.

Luckas patrzyła na całą sytuację ze zdziwieniem.

Mężczyzna nie słuchał rodziców maluchów. Pstryknął palcami i prawie natychmiast pojawiło się kilku innych.

Wszyscy byli dość bogato odziani.

„Pewnie oni trzęsą tym miastem..." mruknęła w myślach dziewczyna.

Mężczyźni podnieśli dzieciaki, a ten główny wyjął bicz.

Sall tego już nie wytrzymała.

Podeszła do nich szybko.

-Zostawcie je! Czy one czymś zawiniły!- zapytała zdenerwowana.

Wszystkich wzrok zwrócił się ku Luckas. Niektórzy szeptali z przerażeniem, co się zaraz wydarzy.

-Śmiesz się przeciwstawiać gwardii księcia Phoobos'a?- syknął mężczyzna z biczem i podszedł powoli do Sall.

-A kto to jest?- mruknęła pod nosem lekceważąco.

-Co tam mówisz?- uśmiechnął się złowieszczo mężczyzna.

Trzasnął biczem w miejscu.

„Jeżeli mnie to trafi to będzie draka..." myślała dziewczyna.

-A to już mój interes. Zostaw dzieciaki, proszę- odpowiedziała nie zważając na broń, oraz innych pomocników.

Mężczyzna tym razem trzasnął biczem nad kapturem Sall. A przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.

-A co masz tam do ukrycia...?- zapytał i jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął.

Kaptur rozpadł się na dwie połowy i osunął się z głowy Luckas ukazując jej czarną czuprynę i ludzki wygląd.

Wszędzie rozległy się „ochy" i „achy".

-To więzień księcia Phoobos'a! Brać ją!- krzyknął facet i wskazał biczem w stronę dziewczyny.

Tamta niewiele się zastanawiając pobiegła przed siebie.

-Ajajaj! Wpadka!- krzyknęła gdzieś po drodze.

Mężczyźni puścili dzieci i zaczęli biec za Sall.

„Ale przynajmniej zostawili maluchy...ALE JAKIM KOSZTEM! Ja nic nie umiem! Nie chcę umierać!" wrzeszczała w myślach Luckas.

-Będzie dobrze, kiedy mnie nie złapią…- rozmyślała dziewczyna.- Chyba, że oni też znają jakieś hokus- pokus…- dodała zmartwionym tonem.

Sall nie patrzyła gdzie biegnie. Szła tam, gdzie ją nogi poniosą. Po kilku minutach straciła z oczu gromadkę ścigających.

Wbiegła do jakiegoś lasku. Przynajmniej, tak to wyglądało. Zwolniła tempa, w końcu zatrzymała się. Rozejrzała się.

Wszędzie fantazyjne drzewa, cudowne kwiaty.

„Nigdy takich nie widziałam…" pomyślała dziewczyna. Podeszła bliżej do kwiatów, wyglądających jak strąki bawełny.

Dotknęła ich i uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

„Jakie delikatne…"

Mimo, iż wszystko co widziała było piękne…bała się. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale strach przez nią przepływał.

Usłyszała jakieś szepty. Nie rozumiała ich.

„etseśkimje…" rozlegało się wokoło.

Sall odsunęła się od roślin i rozglądała się ze strachem.

-Co tu się dzieje…- szepnęła do siebie.

Z jakiegoś drzewa wyszło człekokształtna istota. Miała długie włosy, a skórę koloru drzewa.

Luckas wybałuszyła oczy ze zdziwienia.

Oddychała ciężko i niespokojnie.

„…dejdźstądniemo…"

Nie zrozumiałe szepty powtarzały się.

Sall odsunęła się od brązowawej istoty.

Wpadła na kogoś innego. Odwróciła się niepewnie i zauważyła różowawą postać z długimi fioletowymi włosami.

Od niego odskoczyła. Szła tyłem patrząc na nieznane jej zupełnie istoty.

„…sługujeszodejdźniemo…"

-Przestańcie…- syknęła Sall i przyspieszyła tempa.

„…sztuzostaćniezasłu…"

-Przestańcie!- krzyknęła. Odwróciła się i zaczęła biec.

-Zostawcie mnie!- dodała, kiedy usłyszała kolejne szepty.

Nagle spod ziemi wyrosła inna postać. Złapała Sall. Ta się wyrywała i w końcu jej się udało.

Obejrzała się za siebie i wpadła na kogoś. Upadła na ziemię i masowała sobie głowę.

Popatrzyła w górę, żeby wiedzieć, na kogo wpadła. To był ten zielony, wielki potwór.

-Aj…- mruknęła.

-Jak się wydostałaś?- zapytał groźnie Cedric i złapał za frak dziewczynę.

-Puść mnie kupo…- zaczęła Luckas.

Ale coś przerwało. Jedna z istot wzięła w swoje ręce Sall i postawiła ją na ziemie.

-Co jest…- mruknęła dziewczyna. Zobaczyła przed sobą wiszącą ja jakby pnączach postać ludzką. Miała długie, jasne włosy, niebieskie oczy, oraz czerwone brwi i „bródkę".

-Książe Phobos…- Cedric chylił czoło przed istotą.

-No dobra. Co tu jest grane! Tam ludzie… coś głoduje a wy tu sobie strachy na mnie urządzacie! Czy to…!- poczuła, że traci grunt pod nogami.

Cedric podnosił ją poprzez magię.

-Masz się kłaniać, a nie…- zielony olbrzym groźnie patrzył na dziewczynę.

Phobos spojrzał na swego poddanego, a zaraz potem na Sall.

-A więc pojawiła się…- mruknął.- Przybliż się.

Cedric przysunął magią Luckas do księcia. Tamten wymusił na niej, aby patrzyła prosto w jego oczy.

Była przerażona. Strach teraz nad nią panował. A potem straciła przytomność.

Strażniczki natychmiast pobiegły do parku. Rozglądały się za miejscem, gdzie można było ukryć portal.

-Will…czujesz coś?- zapytała Cornelia.

-Trochę…- rudowłosa kręciła się w miejscu. Wyciągnęła palec wskazujący i pokazała którąś stronę.- Tam.

Dziewczyny zwróciły swój wzrok i zaraz potem tam pobiegły.

-Jesteśmy coraz bliżej…- Will wysunęła się na przód i szła przed strażniczkami.

Ale po pewnym czasie zatrzymała się.

-Co się stało?- Irma zapytała z niepokojem.

-Oddalamy się teraz…- mruknęła Vandom.

Cofnęła się trochę i stanęła w miejscu.

-Pod nami jest portal- rzekła i rozejrzała się wokoło.

-Jak to?- zdziwiła się Lair.

-Szukajmy jakiegoś przejścia na dół…- zaproponowała Taranee i zaczęła się rozglądać.

Każda ze strażniczek poszła w inną stronę.

„Nie mam zamiaru się męczyć…" pomyślała Irma i usiadła na brzegu fontanny. Zaczęła machać nogami i w ten sposób uderzać o ściankę pomnika wodnego.

Jakiś kawałek cegły wbił się głębiej. Coś drgnęło.

Fontanna zaczęła się przesuwać.

-Eeee... dziewczyny...- blond włosa szybko zeskoczyła.- Dziewczyny! Znalazłam!- krzyknęła, kiedy zobaczyła wydrążoną dziurę w ziemi.

Reszta strażniczek przybiegła na miejsce zdarzenia.

-Brawo Irma!- Will klepnęła w ramię przyjaciółkę i zaczęła schodzić po drewnianych schodkach.

-Nieźle to sobie wykombinował…- mruknęła Cornelia i schyliła się, by nie dotknąć głową o brunatne sklepienie.

Wszystkie zeszły po schodach na sam dół.

-Trochę były przydługie…- Irma popatrzyła na stopnie z wyrzutem.

-Portal jest blisko…- Will złapała się delikatnie za głowę i ruszyła dalej.

Taranee podeszła do niej i podtrzymała ją, aby ta przypadkiem nie przewróciła się.

Minęły kilka zakrętów i w końcu trafiły do ciemnej komnaty, która zawierała w sobie prymitywne, drewniane meble.

-Ktoś tu chyba mieszkał. A Cedric go wykorzystał…- Irma podniosła jakąś starą szmatę z podłogi i rzuciła gdzieś dalej.- Nieźle zakurzone. Rodzinka Adams'ów mogła by się tu wprowadzić…

-Tam!- Will podbiegła do jakiś drzwi i otworzyła je na oścież. Przed nimi widać było na ścianie błękitne koło z białymi refleksami, które co sekundę zmieniały swoje miejsce.

-Transformacja?- zapytała niepewnie Hay-Lin.

-Tak… zdecydowanie- Vandom odsunęła się trochę dalej od portalu.

Wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie i pojawiła się różowa kulka. Z niej zaczęły wylatywać równie różowe błyski i leciały każda w inną stronę.

-Woda…- Irmę otoczyły stróżki wody i po chwili była już w pełni strażniczką.

-Ogień…- Taranee wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce. Wyleciały stamtąd płomienie, które otoczyły czarnoskórą. Kilka sekund później już miała skrzydła na plecach.

-Ziemia…- Cornelia ścisnęła dłonie w pięści i zaraz potem zielona mgła pojawiła się wokół niej. Kiedy zniknęła, dziewczyna była w stroju strażniczki.

-Powietrze!- Hay-Lin wyciągnęła dłoń i obróciła się wokół własnej osi. Zawiał lekki wiatr i zatrzymał się tuż przy małej Chince. Okrążył ją kilka razy i można było ujrzeć latającą w powietrzu Hay-Lin.

Różowa poświata osłoniła Will i po chwili wyłoniła się postać szefowej strażniczek.

Wszystko to się działo równocześnie.

-Wchodzimy- powiedziała rudowłosa i jako pierwsza przeszła przez portal.

Koniec rozdziału IV


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział V

Wyszła do jakiejś kamiennej komnaty. Była pusta. Żadnych mebli, obrazów… niczego.

-Dziwne…- mruknęła i ruszyła dalej przed siebie.

Zaraz potem pojawiła się reszta strażniczek.

-Trafiłyśmy chyba do więzienia Meridianu- stwierdziła po dłuższych oględzinach Taranee.

-Świetne miejsce na portal…- zakpiła Irma.

-Ciszej!- szepnęła Cornelia, która stała w „drzwiach" ale schowana za ścianą.

Dziewczyny podeszły do swojej przyjaciółki i nasłuchiwały.

-…bić strażniczki. One spowodowały te zniszczenia w Meridianie- rozlegał się głos z korytarza.

Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi.

-Widocznie ten ktoś przytaknął…- szepnęła Will wychylając się zza Cornelii.

-A to tani drań. Ja mu zaraz…- Irma już wychodziła na korytarz, kiedy to Taranee pociągnęła ją za ramię z powrotem do komnaty.

-Co ty robisz!- szepnęła Cook z lekkim poirytowaniem.

-I tak będziemy musiały się z nim zmierzyć!- Lair wskazała na korytarz.

-Idziemy- Will machnęła ręką na znak, żeby wszystkie wyszły za nią.

Tak też zrobiły.

Korytarz był długi i także kamienny. Strużki wody spływały po ścianach.

-Niezbyt tutaj komfortowo…- mruknęła Irma.

-O tym to my już wiemy…- dodała cicho Vandom.

Zatrzymały się nagle.

Zauważyły przed sobą cztery postacie.

Cedric, Vathek, Sall wiszącą w powietrzu- nieprzytomną i uwięzioną w bańce, oraz ktoś kogo zupełnie nie znały.

Nie wiedziały, czy to mężczyzna, czy to kobieta. Postać miała na sobie lniany, brązowy płaszcz, sięgający do ziemi. Na głowę miała założony głęboki kaptur, zasłaniający twarz.

-Sall!- krzyknęły dziewczyny widząc dziewczynę w bańce.

-Co ty jej zrobiłeś, trutniu!- wrzasnęła zdenerwowana Irma.

Cedric uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

-Ja, nic. Co innego książę Phobos- założył ręce w krzyż i patrzył groźnie na strażniczki.

Tamte były gotowe do walki. Wiedziały, że nie ominie się jej.

-Uwolnij ją…- syknęła Cornelia.

-Zajmij się nimi…- powiedział Cedric do stojącej postaci obok niego.

-Czyżby twój znajomy nie wiedział, że nas nie można pokonać? Jesteśmy strażniczkami!- krzyknęła Will.

Przeszło jej echo przez korytarze.

Postać wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, odsłaniając część swojego stroju i ciała.

Była to kobieta. Miała na sobie buty, podobne do obuwia Will tyle, że brązowe. Krótkie spodenki z rozcięciami po bokach takiego samego koloru, co obuwie. Miała także jakby rękawice, ale nie wyglądały na nie za bardzo. Otóż osłaniały one tylko część przedramienia oraz część dłoni. Były „zaczepiane" na kciuk. Ale nie osłaniały innych palców. Na ramieniu miała przepleciony rzemyk. Górnej części ubrania nie było widać. Zostało zasłonięte przez kawałek płaszcza, oraz cień.

-Imponujący strój... ale naszym nie dorównuje- mruknęła Irma.

Postać nie odzywała się. Pod jej dłonią zaczęły się zbierać świecące kuleczki. Połączyły się one w jedną masę. Była to laska. Na samym dole była kryształowa kula. Na górnej części laski było rozwidlenie. Jedno szło krzywo, wyżej. Drugie zwijało się do środka.

-Chce nas tym postraszyć?- szepnęła Hay-Lin do Taranee. Tamta wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

Nagle w korytarzu nastała całkowita ciemność.

-Kto zgasił światło!- zirytowała się Irma.

Wszędzie głucha cisza. Strażniczka starała się znaleźć wzrokiem swoje przyjaciółki. Jednak nadal nic nie widziała.

-Dziewczyny…?- jęknęła ze strachem Irma. Zaczęła chodzić w kółko w poszukiwaniu innych strażniczek.

Cornelia nic nie widziała. Wszędzie ciemność.

-Co się dzieje!- krzyknęła.

Nagle światło pojawiło się nad jej głową. Ale tak ostre, że oślepiło ją na moment. Kiedy zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić znowu zapadła ciemność.

Taranee wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce.

-Nic nie widzę…- jęknęła.

Poczuła wokół siebie nagły chłód.

Objęła się, aby było jej cieplej. Skuliła się.

„Will…dziewczyny… gdzie jesteście?" starała się skontaktować telepatycznie z innymi.

Żadnej reakcji.

Taranee zorientowała się, że zimno dochodzi z jednego miejsca. Wytworzyła kulę ognia i strzeliła tam natychmiast.

Jednak chłód wcale nie zmalał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wzrastał z każdą chwilą.

„O co tu chodzi!" martwiła się panna Cook i strzeliła kolejną salwę pocisków.

Hay-Lin wznosiła się w powietrzu.

-Dziewczyny. Przestańcie sobie żartować!- Chinka wzniosła się wyżej.

I nagle przeleciała obok niej ognista kula. Krzyknęła krótko i odsunęła się z toru kuli.

-Ja im dam!- czarodziejka sprowadziła wiatr na miejsce, z której wyleciała kula.

Ale ten ktoś się nie poddawał. Poleciały kolejne kule.

-O co tutaj chodzi!- Hay-Lin zapytała siebie omijając zgrabnie każdy z pocisków.

Czuła się bardzo dobrze. Latała sobie spokojnie w przestworzach. Widziała przed sobą cudowny zachód słońca.

„Teraz wiem, jak się czuje Hay-Lin…" uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

„Właśnie…gdzie są dziewczyny…" zauważyła przed sobą pałac.

Fantazyjna architektura. Kolumny zwijały się do środka na górze.

Will wylądowała na tarasie. Murki były porośnięte bluszczem.

Dziewczyna rozglądała się wokoło i zachwycała się wyglądem budowli. Weszła do jakiejś komnaty.

Promienie słoneczne odbijały się od ścian. Pomieszczenie było bardzo dobrze oświetlone.

Na ścianach wisiały różne obrazy. Na marmurowej posadzce leżał turecki dywan z fantazyjnymi wzorami.

Przed jedną ze ścian było podwyższenie. Wchodziło się na nie schodkami i zaraz potem można było usiąść w wygodnym fotelu. Will z początku zaskoczyło to, co zobaczyła na podwyższeniu.

-Cześć.- uśmiechnęła się szeroko Sall, która rozkładała się właśnie na miękkim krześle.

-S…Sall?- Vandom zdziwiła się bardzo.- Co ty… tutaj robisz? To znaczy… jak się tutaj znalazłaś?- zapytała się z trwogą w głosie.

Luckas zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Postawiła nogi na ziemi i wstała z fotela. Podniosła dumnie głowę. Otworzyła oczy.

-To śmieszne…właśnie ciebie chciałam o to zapytać- rzekła z lekką kpiną.

Zeszła powoli po schodkach i przyjrzała się Will.

-Więc tak wyglądacie po przemianie- dodała dłuższych oględzinach.

-J…jak to?- Vandom została wyraźnie zbita z tropu.- Skąd wiesz…?

-Cedric mi wszystko powiedział o was…- Sall przymrużyła trochę oczy i spojrzała na strażniczkę ostro.

-Nie wierz we wszystko co mówi…- Will przypomniała sobie Elyon, jak to ją Cedric przeciągnął na swoją stronę.

Czarnowłosa zaśmiała się lekko.

-Jasne, że nie wierzę we wszystko. A co. Naiwna to ja nie jestem- dziewczyna zaczęła krążyć wokół powierniczki Serca Kondrakaru.

Zatrzymała się w pewnym momencie.

-Powiedz mi… czy ten kryształ ma moc uzdrawiania?- zapytała Luckas patrząc prosto w oczy Will.

Strażniczka zdziwiła się z początku.

-T…tak… do czego zmierzasz?- Vandom cofnęła się o kilka kroków, kiedy zauważyła taką jakby pustkę w oczach przyjaciółki.

-Wylecz mnie proszę… jeszcze trochę nad sobą panuje…ale Cedric powoli do mnie dociera…- Sall mówiła błagalnym tonem i zbliżała się do rudowłosej. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Will wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i pojawiła się różowawa kula.

-Nie ruszaj się proszę…

Cedric i jego tajemnicza towarzyszka patrzyli na całą sytuację. Wszystkie strażniczki, oprócz Will, walczyły ze sobą. Nie wiedziały jednak o tym. Ich szefowa natomiast była tuż przy kobiecie w płaszczu i już wyjęła Serce Kondrakaru.

-Świetnie. Zabierz jej go- Cedric rzekł do towarzyszki.

Tamta wyciągnęła swoją dłoń po kryształ.

Znowu go widzi we śnie. Medytujący mężczyzna, który nie miał owłosienia na głowie, ale tatuaże. Jakby inne, ale równocześnie jej znane. Miał przymknięte oczy i skupiał się.

-Gdzie ja jestem?- zapytała Sall, kiedy stała tuż za nim.

Tamten nie odpowiedział.

Luckas rozejrzała się wokoło. Nagle jej otoczenie zupełnie się zmieniło.

Zacisnęła oczy i krzyknęła krótko. Chwilę potem widziała Irmę, która co chwile wpadała w jakąś dziurę. A wszędzie była pustka i ciemność.

Następnie zauważyła Cornelię, która już ślepnie przez miganie świateł. Dodatkowo co chwila oblewała ją woda.

-Dziewczyny!- krzyknęła Sall, ale jej oczom ukazał się inny widok.

Tym razem to była Taranee. Zamarzała ona i strzelała co chwila ognistymi kulami. Wszędzie ciemno.

Luckas była przerażona.

Chwilę potem zobaczyła Hay-Lin uciekającą przed kulami i traktowała kogoś zimnym wiatrem.

-Kto im to zrobił!- wydarła się na całe płuca.

Obraz się rozmazał i pokazał coś innego. Kobietę w płaszczu, z laską w ręku. Na samym dole świecił się kryształ. Obok niej stał Cedric wyraźnie zadowolony. Patrzył na coś. Sall zwróciła swój wzrok właśnie tam.

Zauważyła Will, która daje Serce Kondrakaru nieznanej kobiecie.

I wszystko ustało. Wiedziała, że kryształ ten w złych rękach, może spowodować zniszczenie jej rodzinnego świata.

Nastała nagła ciemność. Potem widziała małe strużki światła padające do jej oczu.

-Uch…- usłyszał Cedric zza pleców. Odwrócił głowę i zauważył budzącą się Sall.

-Szybciej jej to zabieraj…- mruknął do towarzyszki. Tamta posłuchała go i wzięła Serce Kondrakaru od Will.

Kryształ na dole jej laski przestał się świecić.

-Ej! Co jest grane! Gdzie ja jestem?- zapytała się zdezorientowana Irma.

Will zamknęła oczy, jęknęła, pokręciła głową i popatrzyła na istotę przed nią.

-Co się…- Vandom zauważyła u kobiety Serce Kondrakaru.

Cedric zaśmiał się szyderczo i poprzez magię odepchnął strażniczki na pewną odległość.

-Doskonale. A teraz: daj mi to- zielony potwór był bardzo zadowolony z tego, co robi.

Sall w bańce przebudziła się do końca.

-Nie! Nie dawaj mu!- krzyknęła i rzuciła się na jedną ze ścian jej małego więzienia. Bańka pękła, a Luckas spadła na ziemię.

Kobieta z laską cofnęła swoją dłoń on ręki Cedric'a.

-Nie!- krzyknął i już chciał się rzucić na byłą towarzyszkę, kiedy to nagle się zatrzymał i zaczął bić rękoma o powietrze wrzeszcząc- Wypuście mnie!

Kryształ laski kobiety znowu zaczął się świecić.

-Co jest…- zapytała cicho Cornelia.

-To proste. Ona wytwarza potężne iluzje…- zaczęła Sall wskazując na kobietę.

Tamta oparła się mocniej o laskę i padła na kolana.- Ale nie może byt długo ich utrzymywać. To ją męczy.

-A skąd ty to wiesz?- zdziwiła się Irma.

Sall uśmiechnęła się lekko i podeszła do swoich przyjaciółek.

-Bo mi powiedziano- wyszczerzyła zęby.- Była ona kiedyś jedną ze strażniczek. Najpotężniejszą. I to ją sprowadziło ku złu. Chciała zapanować nad wszystkim i wszystkich. Przyłączyła się do sił zła i pokonała strażniczki.

-Pokonała…?- Taranee przeraziła się trochę.

-Owszem- przytaknęła Sall.- Została potem zabita przez swoich pobratymców. Bali się jej po prostu. Nie pytajcie jak to zrobili bo nie wiem.

-No to co ona tu robi?- zdziwiła się Will i wskazała na istotę.

-Odrodziła się- westchnęła Luckas.- Ale tym razem dokonała słusznego wyboru i chce…

Sall zniknęła. Kobieta wstała i odsłoniła twarz.

-…z wami walczyć- dokończyła sama.

Strażniczki zdziwiły się na potęgę. To była sama Sall!

-Jak… to…?- wykrztusiła Hay-Lin.

-Normalnie. Tak jak wy zostałyście strażniczkami, tak szósta się odrodziła we mnie- uśmiechnęła się blado dziewczyna.

Wyciągnęła rękę do Will z Sercem Kondrakaru.

-To chyba twoje- podała jej kryształ.

Vandom ucieszyła się na myśl, że nie straciła cennej bardzo rzeczy.

-A teraz lepiej się nim zajmijcie, bo długo go tak nie utrzymam…- mruknęła Sall wskazując na Cedric'a.

Strużki potu przeszły na jej twarzy. Wywróciła oczami i padła nieprzytomna na ziemię.

Zielony stwór był wolny.

-Nareszcie… teraz pokonam was strażni…- zaczął z uśmiechem na twarzy Cedric. Rozejrzał się wokoło i zrozumiał w mig swoją sytuację.

-Teraz dziewczyny!- krzyknęła Will i każda strażniczka potraktowała sługę Phobos'a swoją mocą. Jednak tamten dzielnie się bronił. W pewnym momencie wcisnął w ścianę jakiś kamień i wnet pojawiła się ściana.

-Kiedy indziej go nauczymy życia…- mruknęła Hay-Lin.

-Bierzemy Sall i wracajmy do domu- uśmiechnęła się do siebie Will i ruszyła przed siebie.

Poprzez siły powietrza Chinka uniosła nieprzytomną koleżankę i pognała za resztą strażniczek do komnaty z portalem.

Chyba nie trudno zgadnąć, że dziewczyny szczęśliwie wróciły do domów, a portal zamknęły. Czym natomiast Sall usprawiedliwiła swoją nieobecność? Powiedziała rodzicom, że nocowała u Cornelii i ich bardzo przeprasza, że nie powiedziała im o tym. No to koniec tego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że spodobało się wam 

Mam zamiar napisać następną część przygód czarodziejek. Poczekajcie tylko trochę 


End file.
